


The Dancing Demon

by themarginalartist



Series: Sweet Dreams for the Devil [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: When you see him dance and spin, you better beware, this monster's nasty grin, and his piercing stare.





	The Dancing Demon

Project: Tutu

Date: --/--/----

Summary: Attempt to create minions from ink. Minions should be obedient, loyal, and controllable.

Status: Complete

Results:

  * Subjects 00-09: Failed in creation, melted
  * Subjects 10-19: Failed after 3 days, melted
  * Subjects 20, 21, 23-29: Deceased.
  * Subject 22: Success



* * *

It awoke with a start, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the blinding light of the world. The others around it beginning to stir and move. A noise, which it then deciphered as words, came from behind. Turning, it found 3 figures discussing something. Too far away to hear properly plus the others making too much noise now to hear anything well. It growled slightly as one of the others moved towards it, reaching forwards with its crooked clawed hand, supporting itself with another of the same kind. It back off immediately, favoring the others over being growled at.

It looked over itself, comparing itself to the others in the cage with it. Where the rest had both arms and legs that looked the same it did not. It's right hand and arm was wide and clawed, not dissimilar from the other that had attempted contact before, but it's left side, was thin and long, ending with a white object on it, glove, none of the others had one, or two of them. Then it's legs, thin and spindly, long and straight. Left foot ending in clawed toes where the right ended in another object, shoe, which again, none of the others had.

The voices drew closer. But ceased as the rest bolted to the edge of the cage, staring at the figures that were outside. It sat back. Watching and waiting. It’s brothers and sisters shuttered and shook scared of what the voices might do. It stared at the voice’s owners, humans, listening to the words said about them.

“…We will make sure they don’t melt this time…” One of the humans in white said.

“You better.” Was the curt response from the human, man, in the back.

“Yes sir.” The two in front in white replied in time. The man in the back’s eyes seemed to flash momentarily before he turned and left.

* * *

All of this noise it was annoying him. So many ‘voices’ at the same time. He stared at his siblings, and growled quietly, hoping they would take the hint and back off from him. The humans in white had been watching them for a long time. Making sure they ‘played nice’ as they put it.

He sat alone in his corner, the other’s called him names quietly when the humans were not close, things like: Reject, Mistake, Failure. The same things that the humans had called him. They were all supposed to look the same. But he was the odd one out.

He hated it.

He would make them pay.

All of them.

* * *

Date: --/--/ ----

A—— ——s

Subjects 20-29 seem to be doing well and are significantly more stable than the previous groups. Seem to be playful and exhibit behavior similar to the young of different species. Learning to speak reasonably well. Voices possibly distorted from excess ink? May need to test with another set of subjects.

Subject 22 has not been as active with the others. Seems to not like them? Not sure. Possibly want to keep an eye on them. However obeys orders well. Willing to do anything that is asked of them. Other subject while eventually will do what is asked require more training.

* * *

It was late in the ‘evening’ as the humans had said. They had draped a sheet over the cage they were in. It was time to act. He waited until they were all asleep, making sure that only steady breathing was heard and that the humans had truly left them.

It was time. He pulled the knife that he had snatched from the table nearby the cage when the humans weren’t looking. And began.

The first one was easy, slicing it’s throat open, quick and soundless. But he was quickly discovered. The others surrounded him, clawed at him, bit him.

He was enraged.

Everything was a blur of growls and roars. Ink and claw and tooth.

When the dust finally settled, when everything was finally still, he was alone.

Ink dripped down his face. Both his and not. His breath was ragged, he spat out some of the ink in his mouth, wiping the back of his larger right hand across his face. He stared at his surroundings. The bodies of the others slowly oozing and disintegrating.

He was alone.

He laid down. Closed his eyes. And fell asleep to the silence.


End file.
